While My Guitar Gently Weeps
by CameraAudacity
Summary: Max has a dream she wants to happen, and maybe it will. She goes into Fang's room and things get a little out of hand. Now things are in chaos at Anne's house when Max goes into LABOR! Rated T for safety. Implied lemons. R
1. Tonight is the Night for Lovin'

**(A/N and Disclaimer: I haven't posted anything in so long, so I decided to make some short chapters and put them together to make a little fanfiction for you guys! I DO NOT own Maximum Ride or any of its characters.)**

So, Fang was in trouble once again. He'd been caught drinking in the school parking lot and they'd "taken him into custody". Anne, still at work and further away from the school than the house was, so I offered to go get him. Anne called the school and told them I would be picking Fang up and the principal agreed.

I hummed to myself as I turned up the radio, my favorite band playing on the radio. "_And if God could keep you with me, I'd trade just about everything…_" I sang to myself, bobbing my head to the music.

Once I reached the school, I saw that the principal and Fang were standing outside of the main office, Fang looking ticked off and the principal looking like he was lecturing. I pulled up into the first parking space and turned off the car, taking a deep breath. Principal Manson was a bit of a pervert, a fact I'd not noticed until I was half way to the school in my short-shorts and tank top. Sliding out of the car, I locked the doors and walked over my best friend and the pervert principal of Virginia Molasses High School.

"Hello, Miss Ride," Principal Manson said, clearing his throat and trying not to star at my pale legs, cold from the cold breeze that swept up the leaves around us.

"Hi, Principal Manson. I'm here to pick up my dope of a boyfriend," I said, using the word '_boyfriend_' just to piss him off. His cheeks turned a rosy colour and he half shoved Fang towards me, who smoothly caught me around the waist and turned so that he was standing beside me, looking at Principal Manson with a cruel grin.

"See you, Manson," Fang said, tugging me towards the SUV by my waist. I smiled and followed him obediently. Fang kissed my forehead, making me blush as we reached the car. Fang held out his hand for the keys and I gave them to him, jogging around to the passenger's side.

As Fang cranked the car and we both clicked on our seatbelts, he turned to me. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked, completely serious. I stuttered for a few minutes before shutting my mouth and nodding, the blush increasing. Fang grinned and leaned over to me, almost connecting our lips in a kiss…

* * *

And then, I woke up. I sighed, sitting up in my bed and running a hand through my hair. I was sad that it was all a dream; I wanted it all to be real.

Swinging my legs to the other side of my bed, I stood and yawned, stretching. It was only one in the morning, but I wanted to talk to Fang before the sun broke over the horizon.

Walking silently down the hall to his room, I checked all the kids' rooms, making sure they were safe. I was confused to see that Nudge was alone and that Angel was with Iggy, her face crusted with dried tears and his arms around her. I smiled at the gentle way Iggy held the youngest member of the Flock and shut the door quietly.

When I reached Fang's room, I heard something I thought I would never: I heard Fang's gentle voice singing '_Across the Universe_' while his fingers gently strummed on the guitar Anne had gotten him for his birthday, earlier this year.

I cracked his door and peered inside, hoping he wouldn't stop. He couldn't even see me; He was sitting at the laptop, the guitar in his hands as he stared at the tabs for the song. I stepped quietly into the room and left the door cracked. Tiptoeing across his room, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, making him gasp and jump.

He smiled at me, his hair messy as I'd ever seen it, and turned back to the tabs. His hair was getting longer; it was almost past his ears now. I ran my hands through it, tugging at the knots gently. The computer loaded new tabs and he began to play and sing again.

"I look at you all, see the love there that's sleeping…while my guitar gently weeps. I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping, still my guitar gently weeps…" he sang quietly. I sat on the sturdy computer desk and watched him play; my feet rest on his knee.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…" I sang with him. He grinned up at me and we finished the song together. Fang turned on '_Because_' and pulled me into his lap. I smiled, curling up against his chest and watching him type in a chatroom. Someone was making jokes about how Fang didn't have a girlfriend and that he was probably gay; I bristled and swatted Fang's hands away from the keyboard, typing in a quick, '_He has a girlfriend, and she's sitting in his lap._' When I pressed Enter, Fang wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the side of my neck, making me shiver.

'_Prove it_,' the guy said. Fang grinned and turned on his cam, clicking a little box in the top of the window. Our image suddenly appeared and I felt my face heat. I looked like a content girlfriend and Fang looked like a protective boyfriend. I smiled and waved at the camera.

A lot of people started commenting on how much of a '_good catch_' I was and that Fang had been '_hiding a goddess this whole time_'. One girl even dared us to kiss. Fang looked down at me and tilted my head back, connecting our lips. As the kiss got a little more heated, Fang waved goodbye and turned off the cam, closing down the window after a few comments on how much '_wild sex_' we were going to have.

"I love you, Max," he whispered; it was actually the first time I'd heard him speak the whole time. I smiled and replied with the same three little words and fell into the black abyss that is love as we both fell back onto his bed.

**(A/N: ^.^ Read and Review, please! Be honest; constructive criticism is wanted.)**


	2. Congratz, You're a Daddy, Fang!

**(A/N: And, chapter two!)**

_Thirty-three and a half weeks later…_

**Fang POV**

Max, the Flock, and I were all sitting in the living room of Anne's house, watching some weird show. '_Nitro Circus_', I think. I was getting a little confused, though; all of the guys looked the same. Jolene reminded me so much of an older, human Max that it made me grin.

Suddenly, Max grabbed her stomach and made a strangled shout-like noise. We all looked at her in panic as she crumpled to the floor, her breathing hard. She cried out, holding her stomach as tears flowed slowly down her cheeks.

"Anne! Anne, get down here!" I screamed, picking Max up and setting her on the couch. Anne ran down the stairs faster than I thought humanly possible and instantly went to Max.

"Max, Max, honey, I need you to calm down, okay? Tell me, have you had pain in your belly today?" Anne asked in a very professional way. Max nodded and cried out again. "Oh, God…Uh, Max, have you had sex?" When Max nodded again, recognition came into Anne's eyes. "How long ago? Come on, Max, I need this information."

"Like…Thirty something weeks? I don't know!" she cried. Anne sat in shock for only a few seconds before grabbing the phone and dialing 911.

"Yes, uh, my adoptive daughter is pregnant and she's just gone into labor and she didn't even know she was pregnant. I need an ambulance _now, _her water just broke."

Sure enough, a wet spot started to appear on Max's jeans and I stood in shock, knowing it was my baby. I took her virginity and now she was having my child…. Wow.

"Okay, the address is 865 Michael's Circle…Thank you so much. Okay, do you want to speak with her? I…I don't know what to do! I lost my baby, I have no idea what I'm doing." Anne suddenly turned frantic and gave the phone to Max.

I watched my girlfriend take the phone before dropping it and crying out again. I grabbed the phone, "Hi, uh, I'm the dad…Uh, what do we do until the ambulance gets here?" She told me to remove Max's clothes waist down, so I had Anne and Iggy do it while I ran and got towels.

"Okay, I got the towels. Wait, that's the ambulance," I said, looking out the front bay window as I pressed the towels between Max's legs. Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge were sitting away from us, their eyes wide and shocked. They couldn't see anything from where Anne had put them, which was good.

I opened up the door for the paramedics and hung up with the 911 operator, watching as two men lifted Max onto the gurney and a woman tried to comfort her. They said only one other person could ride in the ambulance, but Anne was already pushing me forward with her keys and shoes in her hands. "Go, Nick, you need to be with her."

"Fang! Fang, please don't leave me!" Max was shouting, reaching for me. I took her hand and followed the paramedics to the ambulance, crouching down inside so that I could still hold Max's hand and pet her hair while we rocketed down the highway, sirens wailing.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you, Max," I whispered in her ear. She shook her head as the woman hooked her up to some machines and fluids.

"Baby, it's okay…I want your baby…" she whispered before crying out, another contraction tearing through her. I cringed and held her hand tighter, kissing her forehead and trying to comfort her.

"_Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup. They slither while they pass, they slip away, across the universe…Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind. Possessing and caressing me…Jai guru de va, om…_" I sang to her. I felt her muscles start to relax a little as we pulled into the parking lot at the hospital.

"Young female, around sixteen, about thirty weeks pregnant, did not know, no prenatal care, the baby's father is with her, coming in now," the driver said into a little radio. Four doctors and six nurses immediately came out the door as they started to unload Max.

"Sir, I'll need you to put these scrubs on and Leslie here will take you into the delivery room," a male nurse said, handing me blue scrubs and shoe covers. I nodded and the other female nurse, Leslie, led me to the nearest bathroom and waited while I changed.

_Who would've ever thought?_

**(A/N: Yay! Chapter two, there you go! Read and review, please.)**


End file.
